kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Socialist Party
Socialist Party The Socialist party brought into its fold the Radicals and the Cellandine Workers Party. - The Party believes in social justice and the need for a social security net. It believes that radical reform is needed and that the monarchy is not the best system for government. They believe that taxation should be less on the people and more on business. Eventually they hope for the abolition of feudalism and privatisation and believe that the state should be run in accordance with the peoples true wishes. The party further believes that the military is needed for defence but that the Empire is a burden to the nation and a form of oppression to the masses of the empire. Political: The main political aim of the Socialist Party is to win as many seats as possible in all levels of elected government, gain their majority in the Council of Nobles and gain Executive power through the offices of the Legitimate. Economic: The Socialist Party aims to radically change the economic basis of the country, placing the means of production into the hands of the people, doing away with private enterprise and the feudal system. The Socialist Party also believes that tax should not be levied on the working poor but on the wealthy and owners of the means of production so that the benefits of labour can be returned to those who labour. Domestic: The Socialist Party wants safety and security for the working poor to encourage domestic tranquillity and a low level of crime. They are keen for the state to support the working poor as much as possible. Subsidiary: The main aim of the Socialist Party is to centralise power in the Central government to enable the party to implement change in the best interests of all the people, especially the working poor, in accordance with their unrealised wishes. Imperial: At the imperial level the Socialist Party wishes to cast off the shackles of the Imperialist yoke form the colonies and enable them to stand as equal partners in a global brotherhood of nations. International: The Socialist Party aims to work with party’s of similar persuasions abroad for the promotion of the Party and the establishment of an improved state. They believe that the Ogulan Union is a good chance at balancing the powers of Ogulas, to prevent needless bloodshed and raise the lot of the working poor. Defence: The main aim of the Socialist Party is to ensure that the Kingdom of Pyrus can defend itself from aggression, but that the hierarchical structure of the military is opposed to true socialist values. Social Structure: The Socialist Party wishes to overthrow the Neo-Feudal Hierarchy of the Divine Monarchy. They wish to abolish the Nobility and provide an excellent quality of life for the people. Religious: In this area the Socialist Party has two streams of thought, one is that the Catholic Church of Pyrus inhibit’s the people from realising what is in their best interests through false doctrine and dogma. The other is that faith is a powerful motivator in the lives of the working poor and that Jesus was keen on disturbing the settled order of his own time - a model the Socialist Party believes could be emulated. Justice: The main aim of the Socialist Party is to provide a framework whereby an independent judiciary can provide justice effectively and mercifully. Criminals should be punished for their crimes, especially where the criminal‘s selfishness has damaged society. Office of the Party Leadership: Party Leader Crufin Dagine Deputy Party Leader Engolth Asterf Party Chairman Nelga Fichert Party Secretary Masony Kordal 6 Managers 30gcs 32 Administration Staff 96gcs 27 Accountants 54gcs 100 Secretaries 100gcs 20 Messengers 20gcs Office of the Party Press Secretary Press Secretary Yeoman 5gcs Spokesman on Finance Unchom Massefte Spokesman on Trade and Industry Xave Rult Spokesman on Domestic Affairs Gregan Poulin Spokesman on Foreign Affairs Ilino Minch Spokesman on War & the Military Avari Zulteeds Spokesman on Religion Gondo Jaskern Spokesman on Justice Baznak Loldomire Spokesman on Royal and Noble Affairs Pendo Frestone Spokesman on Party Matters Nirin Ravires 5 Managers 25gcs 25 Administration Staff 75gcs 12 Accountants 24gcs 106 Secretaries 106gcs 38 Messengers 38gcs 32 Researchers 32gcs TOTAL 605gcs Party Leader Crufin Dagine Deputy Party Leader Engolth Asterf Party Chairman Nelga Fichert Party Secretary Masony Kordal Spokesman on Finance Unchom Massefte Spokesman on Trade & Industry Xave Rult Spokesman on Domestic Affairs Gregan Poulin Spokesman on Foreign Affairs Ilino Minch Spokesman on War & the Military Avari Zulteeds Spokesman on Religion Gondo Jaskern Spokesman on Justice Baznak Loldomire Spokesman on Royal & Noble Affairs Pendo Frestone Spokesman on Party Matters Nirin Revires Membership: 39338 members Noble Patrons: Alle Thur Nantril Akaimade Algare Berg Nineath Cralga Munan Derfel Senlar Thur Sion Berg Amhar Edain Pelori Edain Xave Freyadin Nandor Golthunor Dal Hallardar Nelga Hallardar Jorsas Itarn Miras Julthunor Macyen Kramain Maglin Kramain Baran Monroat Alen Norglatz-Pomman Naltar Rentarnor Nelga Rentarnor Huntal Sane Ionay Sane Jerdas Sane Mardoc Valtimoor Clovera Zunawegh Croto Golthunor Jerdas Thur Senior Patrons: Higwith Adervar Clovera Ahne Kranare Alber Engolth Asterf Gondo Cagg Jalan Cagg Aelin Dagine Crufin Dagine Nanya Dagine Taulan Dagine Mahal Doghreed Jalan Fichert Jorsas Fichert Nelga Fichert Unar Fichert Ungol Fichert Cranson Freppin Cirdan Frestone Danson Frestone Laliath Frestone Orissa Frestone Pendo Frestone Camest Huffal Clovera Huffal Ruffel Huffal Gondo Jaskern Baran Jilterhas Denkmar Jilterhas Rellant Jilterhas Ganta Kordal Masony Kordal Ordpox Kordal Danson Lacawn Amhar Londomire Arthe Londomire Banorgh Londomire Basnak Londomire Ciryon Londomire Forone Londomire Halroth Londomire Helcar Londomire Uled Londomire Quoffin Massefte Segrengle Massefte Unchom Massefte Satoyhe Meldakia Ilino Minch Gregan Poulin Vocerin Poulin Blemmol Raque Maloc Revires Nirin Revires Xave Rult Xelym Rult Eluch Rulthorn Palcria Rulthorn Ichom (II) Sasgern Senlar Teakess Seulta Tithern Hemel Tunnbern Huneaf Tunnbern Handir Tybrand Ulanar Ulye Veran Ulye Leetiryn Wann Londo Wann Tergon Wann Donsier Wantarin Debendon Wessgern Avari Zulteeds Category:Political Parties Category:Socialist Party